


Vampire Hide and Seek

by Itachis_girl77



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachis_girl77/pseuds/Itachis_girl77
Summary: After many years of playing hide and seek, Itachi decides he is ready for it to end
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Vampire Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to the lovely Moonlady9 for helping and supporting me in my endevor of writing my own fics!!!

Vampire Hide and Seek

By Itachis_girl77

The game is on. They do this every couple hundred years. Itachi and Sakura do not purposely seek each other out for years and then on one designated night, he seeks her out for their own game of hide and seek. It doesn't matter if he finds her or if she shows herself, they both win.

Itachi is sitting at a bar in a rundown area where most of the city's lost souls gather to partake in the comforts of liquor, drugs, and sins of the flesh. He sips his drink slowly. Appreciating the burn as it slides down the back of his throat. He doesn’t drink often, but tonight he knows that his pallet will be cleansed once he is able to sink his teeth into her tender neck, the thought alone sends a bolt of electricity down his spine and a tingle in his lower abdomen. 

He has followed her scent and a string of whispers he gathered from a variety of men he had met on his way. The men were talking about a pink haired beauty who had crossed their paths one way or another. He noticed one man was sporting a black eye that he automatically associated with the cotton candy haired typhoon he knew her to be when angry. He chuckled to himself while making his way to the bar he heard the men saying was the last place they had spotted her. 

As he sat at the bar, a few women approached him with offers of buying him a drink, taking him home, and fulfilling his greatest fantasies. He was a patient man and turned them all away like the gentlemen he was. If he did not already have a long standing date, he may have taken one of them up, at least to have someone to feed on. As it is, he is eagerly anticipating the end of his and Sakura’s little game so he can taste the one thing on this earth that is his own personal ambrosia. 

The lights in the bar were already dim, but all of a sudden, the rest of the lights lowered and a few spot lights brightened up some of the tables. He hadn’t known it was this kind of club, so his curiosity peaked. 

All eyes went to what looked like a couple tables pushed together against the wall, but in fact turned out to be a small wrap around stage. As soon as the music started playing, the curtain drew back and a long slender leg peaked out, with a stiletto heel attached to it. The fabric opened wider to further reveal her full, curvy hips that blended into a slim waist and up to a pair of small, but perky breasts. She wore a black patent leather corset that hugged her petite form into an hourglass figure. It barely covered the swell of her mounds and it had garters holding the fishnet nylons on her toned legs. 

Itachi sat with his eyes glued to her as she slowly stalked out onto the stage. He activated his crimson eyes to capture every move she made so he could use it later after their night was over. It always made good material when he was feeling lonely during the years that they would not see each other. 

Sakura slinked her way on the stage while scanning the crowd looking for him. She knew he was here. She could feel his aura coming off in waves. He wanted her to know that he had found her and to feel how excited he was to be with her once again. 

She grinned to herself knowing what a prideful creature he is. She is just as excited to see him. It’s been a rough couple of years for her. She had been the head of a hospital for the last twenty years and had to “retire” because she was not aging and people were starting to question her. She started at the hospital when she was “twenty” years old and worked her way to the top. After the first ten, it was still going well. People just assumed she was blessed with good genes. The next five though, people started to get suspicious and so she decided at the twenty year mark, she would turn the hospital over to her second in command, Shizune. She was a woman in her thirties and was compassionate and extremely intelligent. It was hard to make that decision because she found she loved working in the healthcare industry. She loved the interactions with the patients. She loved learning and memorizing new things and techniques. But alas, it was never meant to last and she knew that. Just like time, she had to move on.

Now here she is, in this rundown dive of a bar strutting her stuff on the makeshift stage. She slowly stalks to the pole that is situated in the middle of a round stage. She slowly drags her feet to elongate her legs. She wraps her hands around the pole and swings herself around in a sensual way before dipping low and bringing herself up, ass first. She can feel Itachi’s eyes on her and it makes her feel so sexy. She moves her body like a cat in heat, she knows he appreciates every movement. He knows that it is all for him and the thrill of that knowledge makes her want to put on the best show possible. 

As she continues her sensual seduction, Itachi watches her every move. He is recording everything with his blood limit. He wants to remember every stretch, every muscle, and how it moves with her long, drawn out movements. He approaches the stage slowly, making sure not to miss a thing. When she makes eye contact with him, she smiles a sweet, seductive smile that he returns while licking his lips. He knows it has an affect on her as he watches her pupils dilate. The gleam in her eyes is like a green flamed fire and he knows what will happen as soon as they are behind closed doors. 

As she finishes her routine, she slowly slides down the pole into a split. She looks directly into his eyes and sees his blood limit. It’s like a fire smouldering and it makes a warm, pleasant feeling rest in her lower abdomen. The anticipation is building. When she is seated on the floor of the stage, she blows him a kiss and in the mix of smoke and loudness of the club, she disappears right in front of him. He doesn't worry about who notices, every person here is drunk, high, or both, so it will be easy to place the blame on their intoxication.

He leaves the club following the scent of her. It carries him to a hotel. It's not what he's used to, but it will do. As long as it has a bed and a shower, that's all he is concerned with. He enters the lobby and approaches the desk. He doesn’t know what name she has used, so he looks into the eyes of the desk clerk and gives a sly smirk. It is easy to get the information he requires. The clerk is a young girl and is googly eyed at his presence. 

He makes his way to the elevator and punches the button to the correct floor. He takes a whiff and can smell her enticing scent that has been trapped in the walls.   
His mouth waters at the thought of all the places he will put his mouth tonight. She is like a breath of fresh air and tastes of the finest wine. 

He makes his way to the door with the number the clerk gave him and lightly knocks. He can hear her shuffle around on the other side of the door. He waits with bated breath, and then hears her melodic voice granting him entry. He turns the knob and walks in. He closes the door behind him with a click and then immediately locks the door. They will not be leaving this place any time soon and he does not want any interruptions. 

He walks into the room seeing that she has been waiting for him. Her eyes are on him and it sears his skin through his clothing. She watches him with the eyes of a hunter watching their prey. He approaches the bed that she is laying on. She still has on the outfit that she wore when she danced. She looks like a feast laid out before him. He slowly reaches out a hand and takes her ankle and starts rubbing slow tiny circles in the skin. 

He looks down at her through heavy lidded eyes and says, “How have you been, my cherry blossom?”

She returns the heady look and answers, ”Good. How are you, my dear weasel?”

It is obvious why he calls the pinkette as such and she is the only one that could get away with calling him such things. She gave him the nickname because of his cunning and aloof nature. He gives her leg a little pinch and she smiles. He hates it when she calls him that. He wants to hear his name fall from her lips while writhing under him. 

He slowly moves his hand up her leg with a feather light touch. He can smell her arousal and it almost drives him crazy. Almost. He is going to take his time and enjoy every inch of her. As he’s moving up her body in a torturous manner, she reaches her hand toward him to draw him closer by lacing her fingers into hair. He complies with her unspoken request and brings his lips within reach, but only just. 

He speaks to her in a deep husky whisper,“I missed you.”

“Hmmmm,” is her reply, as she twists her fingers into the back of his hairline.

She tugs him forward so their lips meet. It starts with light brushes of their lips and soon it becomes more urgent. She reaches up to remove his top. Each button is undone unforgivingly slow while running her nails down his rock hard chest. He growls at the feeling. He has learned over the years to let her set the pace, otherwise he might just end up through the wall of the hotel. She likes things her way and he has no issue giving into her unless otherwise told so. 

As soon as his shirt is removed, she starts working on his belt and zipper. He doesn't know why she is so focused on getting his clothes off first, but he will not complain. She gets the belt and zipper undone and she reaches her petite hand into his pants and grabs his hard member.   
He hisses at the feeling. She is strong, so her grip is tight, almost restricting, but he knows she knows his limits. She gives him a few steady strokes and then uses her thumb to rub across the head to collect his precum. She then extracts her hand and brings her thumb to her mouth. He watches intently as she slips it into her mouth and hums around it as she looks directly into his eyes so he can see everything she is ready for and offering. 

Taking her thumb that she just licked clean, he starts to gently lick and suck it himself. He makes sure to run the pad of her thumb over his already extended fang. He wants her to know how hungry he is, not for just her body but her sweet nectar that flows through her veins. 

It is not uncommon for vampires to feed from one another, but it is a very sensual thing. Only vampires with trusting relationships would ever have the honor of feeding off each other. Itachi and Sakura have known each other for many, many years and the first time it happened was in a dire situation where Itachi almost died. She fed him from her life force to keep him from suffering that fate and he has been indebted to her since. He returned the favor some years later during one of their games of hide and seek, he offered himself up to her without thought, caught up in the animalistic way they were playing. It definitely increased the carnality of their game. 

With a coy smile she grabs his shoulders and quicker than lightning, spins them around so she is straddling his leg. She bends down and kisses him teasingly then moves down to nibble and suckle at his neck. She knows this area is sensitive, but she is playing with him to see how riled up she can get him before his patience breaks. He gasps as she takes her own pointed fangs over his jugular. 

“Sakura,” he says in a warning growl.

It sends shivers down her spine as she chuckles under her breath. She loves it when he lets her take control, but she also loves it when his stoic manner breaks and he unleashes a side that she is sure is only for her to see. Even when he fights, he is always calm and collected. It excites her that she is the only one to bring that out in him. 

She moves down his slim, but firm torso leaving love bites and hickeys. She wants to see him marked by her because she knows he will return the favor. When she gets to his pelvis, she licks the lines that make a V shape and purrs to herself. She lifts her head to look at him and his eyes are glazed over but shining bright red staring intently. She grabs his member, heavy and hot in her hand at the base and gives him a few strokes before taking the head into her mouth. His breath hitches and she smiles around a mouth full of cock. She works her way down his length until it reaches the back of her throat. 

He's only about three fourths of the way in. He can feel her throat constricting around him and lets out a low moan. He had forgotten how good she feels. He reaches down to grab some of her hair to make a ponytail out of it for a handle. 

She hums around him with her approval. She starts at a slow pace and soon lets him take over. He uses her hair to guide her up and down his shaft. She uses her one hand to wrap around what she cannot fit in her mouth, her other hand reaches between his spread legs to his sack. It is slack for the time being, so she makes the most of it by stretching it and kneading it. 

He can hardly stand it. It feels so good, the tightness of her mouth and throat combined with the handling of his balls. He is not a vocal person, but with her, he doesn't hold back. He moans and curses. Soon, it gets to be too much but he doesn't want to finish before he has even started on her. 

He pulls her up by her ponytail and crashes his lips to hers. She moans into his mouth and he flips them over so he is hovering over her. He dwarfs her in size, that is one of the things they like about each other. She feels petite and precious and he is tall and foreboding.   
He slowly moves to her neck and starts the same treatment she gave to him. Nipping and sucking, licking up to the spot behind her ear that he knows drives her insane. She is moaning and squirming under him. She moves her head to the side to give him more access and he stops to look up into her eyes. He is not asking permission, he is just waiting to see why she is being so forthcoming. 

She meets his eyes and asks, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

He looks at her like she has lost her mind. Why is she being so pliant all of a sudden? He shakes his head and buries his face back in her neck. He inhales slowly, taking in her glorious scent and then looks back into her eyes.

“It isn't the only thing I want,” he responds. 

She looks back at him and her expression softens. She nods her head for him to continue. 

He goes back to his ministrations. He travels down to her breasts that are still covered by the patent leather corset. Her breasts are small but the corset has pushed them up nicely, but he wants to see the flesh beneath it. 

He looks up at her under his eyelashes and asks, “Do you want to save this?”

She knows what he means and shakes her head, “No.” 

He doesn't waste any time, grabs the corset by the front panels and rips it off in one swift motion. The garters that are attached don’t last long either. He does leave the fishnets. He likes the way they contour and move with her muscular legs. 

She lifts her head and raises an eyebrow in question.

He says in a shy voice, “I like the way they look on you.” Hiding a slight blush.

She chuckles and says, “Why weasel, I would've never pegged you to have a panty hose fetish.”

He stares back at her with his best scowl and growls low in his throat. Moving down lower, he bites the inside of her thigh. She lets out a squeal and shoves her hands in his luscious hair. If he can use hers as a steering wheel, then so can she!

He licks the place where he has bitten her. There is a little droplet of blood that formed and he relishes the taste of it. His eyes take on a different form. The Mangekyo. Now she knows he means business. He kisses the rest of the way up to her middle that is drenched through her underwear. He doesn't even bother to ask this time, he grabs the sides and rips. His patience has just about reached his limit. He wants to be buried balls deep in her. He wants to drink from her. It almost like a switch has been flipped, but he takes a deep breath and gets a good whiff of her arousal.

Wasting no time, he buries himself in her wet folds. Using his tongue to tease and work her clit just like he knows she likes it. He flicks it, sucks on it, twirls his tongue around it. She is writhing, panting. He takes two fingers and brings them into play. He thrusts them into her without hesitation. He knows she can take it. This isn't their first rodeo after all so he knows he doesn't have to take it easy on her and he loves it. 

She starts moaning louder and he can feel that she is close to her first release of many tonight. He feels her walls flutter around his fingers and picks up his pace. He keeps his tongue in time with his fingers and decides to add a third just to make sure she is ready for him. He doesn't know who or when her last partner was, but the thought sparks something primal and possessive in him. He knows that while they are apart, she is free to be with whomever she wants, and so is he. The last couple of years, he has stuck to just feeding. He hasn't found anyone else who does the things she does to him. He also can't be angry at her. She has a way about her and doesn't blame any man who comes across her. She is beautiful and irresistible even without her vampiric powers. 

He thrusts his digits a few more times and she is coming undone around them. He works her through her orgasm and laps every little drop he can out of her. He kisses her nether lips gently as he moves forward to situate himself over her. She welcomes him with open arms and engages in a kiss that is nothing less than passionate. 

They look into each other's eyes and she is still trying to catch her breath, but he doesn't let her. He buries himself in one hard thrust. He wants her to scream for him. Scream his name until her throat is raw. He starts with a relentless pace. She seems to be having a hard time keeping up, but then she is meeting him thrust for thrust. He grinds his hips into hers and makes sure he is getting her clit with his pelvic bone. 

She throws her head back and says his name followed by the words he has been waiting for, “Itachi, fuck me.” 

“Yes,” he says in a breathless voice and that's exactly what he does. He wants to feel her cum, all over his cock, their juices mixing, and smelling the scent of their coupling. 

She reaches up to grab the back of his neck. She wants to feel his breath on her neck. She can feel something bubbling up inside her. It's like a primal scream that she wants to let out and its building with her next orgasm. If he keeps his pace and the grinding, she is not going to last long and so she pulls him to her neck and whispers in his ear, “Feed from me, Itachi.”

He loses his composure then and there with those four words. He sinks his teeth into her flesh and drinks his fill. It tastes so good, he is light headed and gasping for air . There is nothing in this world or the next that can compare with the euphoria of feeding and fucking at the same time. 

He releases her neck and looks her in the eye. She appears to be drained, but he knows better. If anything, she probably feels nothing but pure bliss. He rolls them over so she can take over the pace of things and to give her the choice of feeding from him. He can only hope that she is willing.

Once she gets her bearings back, she looks down at him and gives him a drunken smile. She takes the reins and starts to roll her hips in time with his. He grunts under her and she loves the way it reverberates through his sleek build to her middle where they are connected. She moans and throws her head back, riding him with abandon. She's close, so she reaches down to grab his shoulders to bring him into a sitting position while she undulates in his lap. As soon as his head is level with hers, she leans into his neck and bites. 

He lets out a loud groan from the ferocity of the bite, but he can't bring himself to care. He will heal. As long as she takes what she wants from him, he will be happy. To help her reach euphoria, he puts one hand in between them and starts to circle her clit. She lets out a grunt and he feels her walls clench tighter with the additional stimulus. 

When she comes, her mouth rips from his neck and she screams Itachi’s name. It's like a mantra on her lips and that is his undoing as well. There is blood running down his chest and it's getting smeared between them as they kiss each other through their orgasms. When they break from each other's lips, Sakura goes to clean as much blood from his chest that she can with her mouth and tongue. 

He pulls her back and kisses her on the lips as he gathers her up and carries her to the shower. She wraps her arms around his neck and continues to kiss, suck and nibble at his skin. He doesn't even set her down while he turns the nozzle of the shower on and adjusts it to a good temperature. It's just shy of scolding, so steam is rising quickly in the small room. He sets her down and takes her face in his hands and softly kisses her lips before backing away to look at her. She is a disheveled mess, but happy. She returns the look and a small smile appears. 

They take the time and wash each other thoroughly. Soft touches and kisses are exchanged and before they are done with the shower, Itachi picks her up and pins her to the wall and fucks her again. This time, it's all about animal instincts, rough touches, teeth, and nails until they cum around each other again. After, they lay in the bed with the covers pulled up to both of their waists. They are just enjoying the peace and quiet the both of them can share with one another without saying a word.

Finally, the first light of dawn approaches and Itachi gets the hollow feeling in his chest whenever he knows their time is up. He pulls her close and nuzzles his face into her neck. She sighs and snuggles into him as well. She knows that the time is coming near and she doesn't enjoy parting from him either, but they have been alive too many years and have learned to fend for themselves.

Before he can catch himself, he whispers into her skin, “Come with me,” He is lost in her neck and scent that he doesn't realize that he just said. 

She freezes. She doesn't know if he realizes what he just said and if he did, the implications that it bears.

She flips around wide eyed and exclaims, “What? Are you serious?”

He stares at her with his own surprised expression and hesitates, but then says, “Yes.”

She looks him up and down for a minute. She contemplates what it would be like to be with him. Can she be with him? What will they do? Travel? Find a place to settle? She has never had to be responsible for two people before. 

He sees the hesitation on her face. She's always been an open book. He reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers together. He looks her straight in the eyes. He leaves his blood limit off because he wants her to know how serious he is. 

His free hand comes to her face to cup her chin and he says in his most serious voice, “Yes, I am serious. We can live with Shisui in his house and then we can decide what we want to do from there. We can travel, you can get another hospital job, if you want. Just please, stay with me. I don't want to play this game anymore. I'm lonely and I miss you.”

She looks at him with her eyebrows drawn in confusion. “Shisui won't mind? I mean, I've only met him once and that was a century ago. Are you sure he's ok with some random vampire coming to live at his place?”

Itachi chuckled. He had to laugh at her for being concerned about Shisui. He is the only other person in this life that understood him and anything that made Itachi happy, Shisui was on board. There could be a chance that this could even benefit them in the long run if Sakura and Shisui were compatible. But that was a different conversation for a different time. Right now, he just wanted Sakura to want to be with him always. He loved her and needed her. Forever is a long time, especially when you're alone. He was tired of being alone. 

She thought about what he said and even though this was sprung on her, they had known each other forever. So why not? If things didn't work out, she knew Itachi would be a gentleman about it. 

So, she swallowed the lump in her throat, looked into his midnight eyes and said, “Yes.”

It took Itachi a minute, but then he pulled her on top of him and squeezed her to him. He laughed. Actually laughed! “You don't know how much that makes me the happiest man in the world, cherry blossom.” 

She squealed at being squished to his muscular form and laughed with him. She was nervous, but excited for this journey she was about to take part in with Itachi. She had had a couple lovers over the years. None of them were really serious given what she was. So to be with someone who was the same and the thought of possibly getting married? Was that a thing vampires did? 

She knew Sasuke and Naruto had been together through the years, but they were different. It was obvious one could not live without the other. So, maybe if they could do it, she could do it too. She knew that Naruto would be ecstatic to have her closer to the family. Sasuke too, but he would never admit it to anyone out loud.

She looked at Itachi with a huge smile on her face and shook her head excitedly in affirmation. His eyes widened for a second before becoming soft as he wrapped his arms around her small frame and hugged her tight. 

“I love you, Sakura,” he said into her hair. 

Her breath caught and she pulled back and stared at him. Soon, she smiled gently at him and said, “I love you too, Itachi.”


End file.
